Nier
Nier is a 22 year old Class IV Huntsman from Japan. He is currently in possession of a book called the Grimoire Weiss that has given him magical powers. History Backstory Born in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, Nier has faced much hardship in his life. His family was poor and when he was nine his father died in a car crash. At the age of twelve his mother died from a fever leaving him and his six-year-old sister Yonah to fend for themselves. Nier quickly had to learn to fight, even unlocking his aura and learning his semblance, as he had to deal with people who were not so kind. A year later Nier and Yonah found their way to the town of Yoshino located in the mountain it's named after where they were taken in by a 66-year-old woman Nier saved from a Beowolf named Kali who was raising her granddaughter Kaine. Kaine was the same age as Nier and was picked on by the teenagers of the town since she identified herself as non-binary. Nier and Yonah were the first two people around her age that didn't make fun of her for her life choice. Nier and Kaine would eventually earn the privilege of entering Yamanouchi Academy the top Huntsmen training academy in Japan. Sometime after graduating Nier and Kaine married each other and take on missions together, mostly search and destroy, search and rescue, and village defence. During one of their missions in exploring ruins of unknown origin in Norway they discovered a book known as Grimoire Weiss that was sought after by a man named Tyrann (formerly disgraced Japanese military commander Yura Masayoshi) who was hired by an unknown benefactor to retrieve the book. Nier touched the book and gained some sort of magical power from it that helped him kill Tyrann. The Grimoire is currently in Nier's possession and he is studying it's verses to see what spells it can teach him. Nier and Kaine would eventually marry, they have a baby girl Selene, and are currently expecting their second child under a year. Powers & Abilities *'Magic': After touching the Grimoire Weiss the soul of the sorcerer who made it left the book and entered Nier allowing him to use the Sealed Verses of the book. **'Dark Lance': A spell that allows Nier to form up to 8 magic lances and shoot them at high speeds towards a target. **'Dark Hand': A spell that allows Nier to summon a a huge dark hand above him, and to let him slam it down on his enemies. He his capable of forming up to five hands, resulting in more damage, a larger radius and a even greater impact force. **'Dark Phantasm': A spell that allows Nier to send forth a rapid otherworldly crimson facsimile of himself in a straight line, striking a single enemy in front of him. **'Dark Gluttony': A spell that releases a short impulse in the form of four barriers around Nier, which repel any oncoming fire in the near proximity, which can harm his enemies. **'Dark Wall': A spell that creates a magical barrier that blocks oncoming enemy attacks. It's size and duration depends on Nier's level of focus. With enough focus it can be used as a moveable personal shell around Nier. **'Dark Execution': A spell that summons magical spears from the ground to impale Nier's enemies. Nier is capable of summoning up to six lines of spears to attack his enemies with. **'Dark Whirlwind': A spell that creates four spinning blades around Nier for 15 seconds which can damage any enemy too close to him. **'Dark Presence': A spell that can cloak Nier and his allies. *'Gestalt': Nier's semblance which allows him to create a shadow duplicate of himself to fight by his side. Nicknamed Shadowlord, it's capable of following orders and making decisions of it's own in combat. When the copy is destroyed Nier has to wait for about twenty minutes before using it again. Equipment Nier shows proficiency in close range weapons. While he mostly uses an odachi sword he does keep other weapons with him. Some of the other weapons he uses are axes, spears, katanas, and combat bracers. Trivia *Nier originates from the video game series of the same name and his appearance is based on the Nier (brother) from NieR RepliCant, the Japanese version of the first game. *Dark Presence is a completely original Sealed Verse to the GrimmFall series and is not part of the NieR video game series. Category:Huntsmen Category:Humans Category:Characters